Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Lilix gets imprisoned by Galbatorix and she finds a way of escaping with a dragon egg. In Need of returning to the Varden, She'll get there any way possible. Can she trust the people she meets a long the way? Murtagh/OC
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Riding….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon; all credit goes to Christopher Paolini. The only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's Note: Ok so this is my First Eragon Fan fiction and I just finished reading the book. I love Eragon and I love reading other people's fan fics of Eragon, so I thought id give it a try. I tried mainly to keep to the book and less of the movie. I have written more chapters than this so I'm going to post the first 2. I Hope you like it and sorry if it's not that great. Reviews would be awesome so I could know if it's good and whether or not I should continue. Thanks guys and Enjoy

I sat looking at the barred walls that surrounded me. I stayed in this prison for the decision of fighting against the king. The fate that was also chosen by my parents. My parents had lived in the time of the dragon riders, my father being one… He chose to fight against the king and to help the Varden, where I have been living since I was young. Ajihad looked after me when my mother died and my father fled. The reason of him fleeing is still unknown. Ajihad said he doesn't know either, but I'm not sure if he is just hiding the truth from me. At times I just wish I could read minds, this way no one could ever lie to me again.

My father would hide secrets from me. So would my mother. They felt it was better for me to know only certain things. I guess they figured it would keep me safe. Probably thinking that it would keep me safe from something entering my mind and taking what I know for their use. Which I thank them for it now… but at the same time, I may never know their knowledge. My father would tell me stories of the dragons and dragon riders, but it was nothing that would ever be more useful knowledge to someone. This angered the king, for all the knowledge that was in my head was everything he knew. Although, there are things I have learned to keep hidden in my mind. My father taught me very well… just in case of a matter like this was to happen.

I continued to think as I sat on the cold floor of the room, pieces of my smooth straight black hair falling into my orange/hazel eyes, the orange being most dominate. All my weapons were taken of course and I felt bare without them. To add to my anger they placed them on hooks right near the door, knowing even when they held me I couldn't reach for them. The wounds on my body began to pain. I bandaged them the best I could to stop the bleeding. The door opened with the creaking of the door filling the area. "On your feet" one of the guards demanded. When I stayed sitting staring at the floor he growled in anger. He grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me out of the cell.

Binding my hands behind my back tightly and then led me to the King's Throne room. Whispers caught my ear as I walked past the cells of the men. When I first came I heard whispers of me being a woman. Rarely are women in the cells. Mostly there were whispers of "What could she possibly have done?" or "She wont last the night" but I stayed tough. At times men thought I forgot to speak. I've been under captivity of King Galbatorix for a little over a month now and barely speaking a word. Now the whispers of the men were more of questioning my return. They knew my strength was strong… but it was a matter of how far Galbatorix would push to get his answers.

Like a daily routine I walked with my eyes on the ground, hands behind me, and listening to the men's whispers, not caring anymore. King Galbatorix would try to make me join his army, telling me it would be better than rotting in a cell. When declining over and over again, that's when more wounds appeared. Rumors had spread of a new coming of the Dragon Riders. The Legend that has been told stories of frequently, well at least from those who are only daring enough to speak of it. I have thought of what it would be like to be a dragon rider, but I figured it wouldn't happen to me. Even if my father was a dragon rider… he was a male. All stories of Dragon Riders, I have not heard of one female.

We reached the Throne room and the doors opened. Sitting in his throne, Galbatorix watched us enter. They placed me in front of him. "Kneel" said the guard. When I didn't respond by speaking or movements, I was hit in the back of the kneecaps. I winced a bit but quickly hid my pain. King Galbatorix stood in front of me. "So here again, have you changed your mind?" He said and I could just imagine the ugly smirk plastered onto his face. I looked up at him and spit at him. Even if it wouldn't hit him I knew it would show disrespect… and that's all I have for him. I've seen the cruelty he has done to people.

I was punched hard in the face by a guard and fell to my side. I spat the blood and bad taste from my mouth as I was pulled up again. "Cut her binds" Galbatorix said as he walked away from me. The guards stood me up and did as they were told. "Leave us" he told his guards knowing I am no match for him… right now. I turned my head slightly and watched from the corner of my eye as the guards left and shut the doors. "Lilix, you can not win, no matter how hard you try you will join my army in the end" Galbatorix said his back still turned to me. "You know very well where my Allegiance lies" I said glaring at him.

"Ah yes, the Varden" he said turning to me. The Varden, are Rebels, people who are brave enough to stand up to the king, the ones who have been my family for so long. "They can not save you from death" he said and stared at me right into my eyes. I felt a presence in my mind and I focused on the floor, blocking my mind. I felt the presence leave but waited to be sure. "I see you've been practicing" he said and I looked up at him. "My Mind is my own" I said and he smirked evilly. "If the Varden is so much of your family… Why haven't they saved you?" he began to toy with my head. "If you joined me, you'd never become a prisoner again" he said beginning to circle me. He saw me hold onto my necklace and stopped behind me whispered into my ear. "Wouldn't that be what your mother wanted… for you to be free" he said and I felt anger burn through my body.

The necklace I held was what was left from my mother. It is a cross type shape with a flower decorating in the middle of it with diamonds. She gave it to me before she died. "Surely your father wouldn't want this either" he added edging me on. "The Varden is more of a family then you could ever try to be" I said harshly and he just laughed a cold, evil laugh. "They will defeat you, the time of the Dragon Riders is going to come again" I said and he kept that evil grin on his face. "And what will you do when the riders are on my side" he lifted a sheet that revealed two eggs, an Orange and a Red. I knew of only one he had, but it was blue and stolen.

"Where's your line up?" I asked and glared at him. "I'm sure you just have a line of people to have them see if it will hatch to become part of your army" I said staring him coldly. "Ah, of course, and your at the front of the line" he said and I backed up. "I refuse to be part of your pathetic army" I spat out and he walked to me. He grabbed my bandaged wound on my arm and dragged me over to the eggs. I winced at the pain surging into my body. He grabbed my right hand and laid it on the red egg. As much as I wanted to be a dragon rider, I prayed it wouldn't hatch. If it did, I'd have to be in Galbatorix's army. The one thing I've been fighting and I would not betray Ajihad.

He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. I sighed in relief but it wasn't long. Galbatorix sensed my relief and took my hand off about to lay it on the orange egg. The doors flung open and there were some guards. "One of the prisoners is getting reckless, he is demanding food now and wont take no for an answer, not even threats and a blade to his throat will stop him" one of the guards said. I could sense the guard's fear in telling Galbatorix he couldn't control a prisoner. Galbatorix let air out in frustration. "Send Durza to me, I shall have a word with him" when the guards started to leave, Galbatorix spoke. "And take the girl, she's useless to me, lock her back up" he said shoving me into the guard's arms.

The guard grabbed my wounded arm and dragged me to the prison cells. Murmurs and whispers could be heard as I passed the men. I saw the man who was going crazy, demanding food, and yelling things. I just stared at him as I passed. He has been here longer than I have; I just prayed that I wouldn't turn like that if I was still here. I was put into my cell and decided it would be better off to try to get some sleep.

I was woken to the sound of someone calling my name. "Lilix Get Up!" the male said in a low voice. I looked up with tired eyes to see Daltix. Daltix was a friend of my father who was forced to serve Galbatorix to protect his family. "What is it?" I said softly. In his hand he held something wrapped in a blanket. "Come quickly" he said opening the door and putting the thing wrapped in a blanket into my bag hanging on the wall. "Here wear this" he said passing me a cloak. I pulled it onto me and lifted the hood. He passed me my sword, which I buckled on, and my bow, which I put on my back, and looked up at him. "Keep your face hidden, I want you to go to the stable, once you get your horse I want you to ride as fast as you can from here, don't stop for nothing" he instructed me in a soft voice.

"Once I see you far away enough, I'm going to act like I just found your cell empty and call for the guards to avoid suspicion of me" he continued and then sighed. "Why are you doing this?" I asked softly. "You're putting your life in danger" I added. "And your parents have put their lives in danger many times for my family" he said. "Thank you" I said softly and he nodded. "Now Go!" he said pushing me gently. "Get out of here before they spot you" he said and I turned and ran. When I got more towards people I slowed to a walk to avoid suspicion. I got to the stable and quickly saddled my horse Bandit. He got his name from when I had to kill bandit to get him. He sometimes acts exactly like his old owner, but he acts more friendly around me it seems.

I got on his back quickly and rode fast until I got out of the gates. It was a miracle my hood never flew off. I stopped only to take food and water breaks and to give Bandit a break. After long travels of day and night, I saw a fire, not huge, but small enough to know it was a camp fire. I slid off of Bandit's back and led him by his reins as quietly as possible. When we reached the camp it was empty. All that was there was the fire, a camp area to sleep, and a bag. I let go of Bandit's reins so he could graze and I stepped into the camp.

I looked around and I knew whoever was here, was coming back. I got curious as I looked at the bag, and even though I knew I shouldn't, I started to open the bag. Only to have the cold metal of a blade put onto my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Riding….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's Note: Ok so this Second Chapter. Reviews of What maybe i should change, any ideas to help make it better even or if you think im doing good, want this continued etc etc would be appreciated. Like before this is just a test to see how people like this and whether its good or not. Well Enjoy

"Stand up" the male's voice said. I took my hands off the bag and stood up slowly. I looked at him to see part of his face in a cloak. From what I could see, it looked as if he had Brown eyes, which had wisps of dark hair covering them. He kept his blade on my throat and I tried to keep my cape from falling. As He grabbed my hood, I twisted his arm that held the blade. I pulled my dagger out and put it to his throat and pushed him to the nearby tree.

"You're not the only one that can fight" I said harshly and he laughed a bit. Not an evil laugh, calm and soothing. I haven't heard a friendly laugh in so long. I put my dagger away and moved from him. I turned my back to him and started walking away. "You shouldn't turn your back to an opponent" he said with his blade to my back. "Maybe not" I said and turned, pulling my hood down letting my hair fall loosely. "I'm Lilix, What's your name?" I asked. "Murtagh" he said pulling his own hood down. "And what are you doing in my camp?" he added. "Well… I had been traveling for awhile and I saw the fire hoping maybe someone else was around" I decided to lie. You didn't know who you could trust nowadays.

Whether he trusted me or not… I don't know, but he let me sit anyway. "You hungry?" he asked. "Yeah I'm starving" I wasn't lying that time. "So why were you traveling alone?" he asked as he cooked the rabbits he killed. "I needed to be alone, to think for awhile" I said. "You traveled on foot?" he asked. "No…" I said softly and looked around. Bandit was no where in sight. I whistled and heard a neigh not too far away. Bandit came into view and I smiled. "I had a partner" I said and he smiled. Murtagh stood up and put bandit near his own horse. Bandit snorted a bit at first when Murtagh reached for him. He isn't a big fan of strangers.

I remembered that Daltix put something wrapped up in my bag. I opened my bag and unfolded the blanket on the object as it stayed in my bag. I saw an Orange stone laying there. My eyes widened. That's not a stone… It's a Dragon Egg!! I saw it in Galbatorix's throne room. How did Daltix get it?! "What you got there?" Murtagh broke into my thoughts. "Oh... it's nothing" I said and wrapped it up and put my bag away, but still close to me. I had to pray that it didn't hatch for me. I now wished that if I had to carry one of the eggs… I wished it was the red one.

"Get some sleep, ill keep watch" he said as I yawned. I didn't know if I could trust him or not. I didn't have much choice. If I wanted to travel farther, I was going to need sleep. I laid down looking up at the stars. I was trying to think of where I was going to go. I then realized… I had no where safe to go. "Where are you heading?" I asked as I sat up. He turned his head to look at me. "I'm following some Ra'zac, Hunting and killing if you will" he said as he stared back out into the woods. "So if you aren't with the Empire… Who are you with?" I asked. "I am with no one, I fight for no man but myself" he said and watched as I walked over.

"I have no where to go from here, or at least I cant get home on my own for much longer before I'm f.." I stopped before I gave myself away. "Before who finds you?" he leaned his back on a tree, crossing his arms, and facing me, now looking interested. I sighed deeply. "I'm running from the Empire" I said and he gave me a look as to continue. "I'm not telling you the whole story until I know I can trust you… but I will tell you, You aren't the only one hunting for the Ra'zac" I said and left him to go to sleep.

I was woken the next morning to the sun rays in my eyes. I sat up tiredly and breathed in the sweet scent of food. "Here" he said handing me some food. "Thanks" I said softly and began to eat. "We better be leaving soon, the Ra'zac are getting farther away from us" he said tacking his horse Tornac. "We?" I asked. "Didn't you say I wasn't the only one hunting the Ra'zac?" he said. "Yeah but I" "Then come on" he said before I could finish and got up on Tornac.

When I finished tacking up Bandit, I got up onto his back and rode beside Murtagh. "What about you're family?" I asked. "I don't like talking about it" he said and I nodded, wishing I hadn't asked. Silence crept over. "What about family? If you don't mind me asking…" he said breaking the silence. "My Mother was slaughtered by Ra'zac. My Father was a Dragon rider… but for some reason or another he fled. I'm not exactly sure why, I haven't seen him since I was a kid, he was gone once my mother died. "Sorry" he said. We rode mainly in silence except for the here and there talking. We rode until night crept over and until we couldn't ride anymore.

As Murtagh went to hunt I sat by the fire thinking about the egg in my bag. "Don't hatch, please… don't hatch" I said softly. "Up for a little sparring?" he said making me jump a bit. I looked at him and saw him put what he caught down and threw me a stick-like sword. I caught it and looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on" he said and I stood up. "Take you're best shot" he said and I rolled my eyes. I made it look like I was going to hit his leg and then switched to his side, but he still blocked it. "Got to be quicker than that" he said and I kicked his legs out from under him, making him land with a thud on the ground. I sat straddle on his waist and put the stick to his throat.

"Got to be quicker than that" I mocked and he smiled. He pushed me off but not enough to hurt me. We both quickly jumped to our feet. We continued to fight until both of us grew tired. "You fight well" he said catching his breath. "Yeah, you're not bad yourself" I said catching my own breath. "You should get some sleep, you probably hardly had any sleep yesterday" I said. He looked hesitant. "What don't trust me?" I asked with a smile. He gave a smile back. "Ill keep watch just go sleep" I walked to a tree and rested my back against it. I began thinking of my mother and my father.

A couple hours had passed and I looked over to see Murtagh stirring in his sleep. I saw him sit up and look around a bit. He saw me and walked over next to me and sat down. "You look tired" he said. "I'm fine really" I said but he still looked unconvinced. I was tired but not enough to sleep. "Why are you so secretive?" I asked as I turned my head to him. "I like keeping things of my life my own" he said and I looked back up to the sky. "Why are you so open?" he asked. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "There are only certain things I'm open to… I have a lot of secrets you may never even get close to finding out" I said and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**I sat up looking at my surroundings. I was no longer in the campsite… but in my bed at the Varden. My mother came into my room in a hurry and picked me up. I looked in the mirror as my mom walked quickly by and saw myself as a child. "Where are we going mommy?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Shhh, we need to get out of here" she said softly. "Where's Daddy?" I asked. "He'll be fine, he'll come look for us" she said quickly and started walking faster. Her eyes were shifty as if scared something would come at us at any moment. Her blade was by her side. We walked through the Varden and then she put me down and grabbed my hand. There was an Urgal and my mother gasped pulling me into her as she hid behind a wall. We both held our breaths until we knew the coast was clear. We ran quickly and she brought me to Ajihad. They whispered of things I didn't know… until that day. It quickly changed and I was a little older, looking down at my mother with a tear stained face.**_

I sat up straight and breathed in deep. Cold sweat beaded my face. "Shh it's alright, here drink" Murtagh said giving me some water as he wiped off my forehead with a rag. The water tasted good on my dry lips. I calmed my breath and kept my eyes closed. I could feel Murtagh's eyes on me so I opened them slowly and looked at him. "You alright?" he asked. "Just a nightmare I have a lot" I explained and he nodded. "Try to sleep" he said and stood. I grabbed his hand before he walked away. "I know this sounds awkward but, could you just lay with me, or sit by me, at least until I fall asleep?" I said and turning a bit red. I hated to ask but I couldn't fall asleep again unless someone was near me. Murtagh noticed the redness in my cheeks from the firelight and smiled.

He lay on his back looking up at the stars. I laid back down and closed my eyes going closer to his side. I felt a comforting arm go around my shoulders and I moved closer, smiling a bit. I soon drifted back to sleep. I woke up to where Murtagh slept before with the covers over me. I opened my eyes slowly from being tired. I saw the sun just now coming up. "How you feel?" He asked. I rested on my side/elbow and rubbed my eye with the other hand. I sat straight up and stretched. "I'm alright" I said softly and he nodded. "I'm going to go walk" I said and he nodded. "Be careful" he said I nodded. As I walked around I heard the leaves rustle. I stopped but then continued to walk just thinking it was the wind. As I continued to walk I heard footsteps, but this time coming quickly. I felt a hand go around my mouth and I tried to yell. "Shhh!" I was turned to face Murtagh. "We have to go" he said softly and took my hand leading me back to the camp. "Get on" he said and I quickly got on bandit. He got on Tornac and I followed him. "Where are we going?!" I asked as I got beside him.

"Whoever in the empire is looking for you, has found you" he said and my eyes widened. One of the main reasons they were after me was because of the egg… I knew that Murtagh should know; he deserved to know. So I decided I would tell him once we stopped and made camp. Besides if the egg did hatch… There would be no way to hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Riding….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

I continued to think of how to tell Murtagh I had a dragon egg. I couldn't just possibly say 'oh by the way I have an Orange dragon egg that could hatch at any minute' Yeah like that'd work. "Lilix?" Murtagh broke me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked as I looked up. "You ok? You look like something is bothering you" he said. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine really" I said and he nodded and kept Tornac at a trotting pace.

We stopped for a break and Murtagh slid off Tornac. I sat for a minute looking at my surroundings and watching the sun going down. "You sure something isn't bugging you?" he asked. "Yeah" I said and slid off Bandit. Something caught me on bandit's saddle and slashed my arm. "Ouch" I said softly and looked at the forearm and I brought it up to myself (like how you'd look at your elbow).

"You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, do have a rag or anything? It's starting to bleed" I said. "Yeah come here" he said and I sat down near him. He gave me a rag from his saddle bag and I attempted to tie it around my arm. Murtagh laughed a bit. "Here let me help" he said sitting beside me and gently grabbed my forearm. After he wrapped it and got it tight enough, he looked up and smiled. "There" he said and smiled. I smiled back and continued to look into his eyes.

I didn't realize how mesmerizing they really were. The Darkness in his eyes just made him more mysterious. Just by looking into his eyes, you knew there was some dark secret. Like some dark history that he kept away from the world. Something that he probably wouldn't want anyone to know, and if they did, it'd be by stumbling on it by accident. I felt his warm lips fall onto mine and I closed my eyes. I placed my hand on the back of his head letting my fingers lace into his hair. He broke the kiss quickly after a bit and I looked at him with confused eyes. "I'm sorry... it's just we, we really shouldn't" He stood up and grabbed his bow. "Murtagh…" I said but he wouldn't respond, just kept on walking into the woods and left me sitting alone, only having the company of the horses.

I took the tack off of Bandit and set it on the ground near him. I got a cloth and soaked it with water, rubbing it on him to cool him down. I sighed deeply. "I hate males" I said out loud and bandit snorted. "Oh you know I don't mean you" I said and smiled. He nodded his head in agreement and I laughed a bit. "They're always so damn complicated. Sometimes I can't stand them" I said and patted Bandit on the back.

I sat down and sighed looking at my surroundings. I looked around close by the camp and got some firewood. I put it in a pile surrounded by rocks so the sticks wouldn't move. After a lot of tries I finally got a good fire going. Murtagh came back with his hunt when the stars just started coming out. I looked at him but he only glanced at me then looked back on the ground. "Murtagh" I said gently. He didn't even acknowledge me. Didn't say a word nor look at me, just continued to skin the animal. "Murtagh!" I said a little more loudly and he looked at me.

"Are you just going to ignore me the rest of the night?!" I asked and he sighed rubbing his temple with the hand opposite of holding the knife. "Well?" I asked looking at him. "No, I'm not" he said looking up at me finally and keeping his gaze. "So what's going on?" I asked and he went back to skinning the animal. "We just can't ok?" he said simply trying to drop it. "Why?" I asked not wanting to let this go. "Do you like me?" I asked. "Would I have kissed you if I didn't?" he asked looking up at me. I sighed as I leaned back on the log behind me and shut my mouth before I made this more complicated and an unpleasant travel. "Get some sleep" he said. "The Ra'zac aren't far from us and we need to pick up our pace starting tomorrow" he said and I nodded, not saying another word. I made my bed and went to sleep.

_**I walked within the Varden from my room. Things were different from how they use to be. People acted differently around me. I only glanced at people, sympathy and pity were too things I didn't like being given. Ajihad had requested to see me. I met up with him outside and he smiled at me, some of his smile filled with sadness. "Come… walk with me Lilix" he said and I did just that. "Have you found my father yet?" I asked. Ajihad sighed. "No… we haven't… I'm sorry Lilix, but we aren't entirely sure where he's gone, we believe he has fled" he informed me. "But why? How could he just leave me?! And Right after my mother's Death?! How could he abandon me?! He's all I got left!" I yelled and ran off tears flowing freely. "Lilix!" he called to me but I wouldn't listen. I just continued to run. I stood at my mother's grave and continued to cry. I swore at that moment, that I would kill at least one Ra'zac… At Least one…**_

I sat up quickly and breathed in deep. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked around and Murtagh was deep in thought. I walked over to him and sat beside him by the fire. "You alright?" he asked and I nodded slightly. "I'm fine" I said. "You're always waking in the night… You sure you're alright?" he asked. "Like you care" I said standing and walked off a bit looking out into the surroundings. "I do care" he said softly as he walked to me. "Well you shouldn't" I said turning to face him. "Don't get pleasure mixed in with business, guess I should of reminded myself that" I said and he sighed. "Would you stop being like this?!" he said slightly with irritation in his voice. "Like what?!" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"Like this, All of this because I said we can't be together" he said. "Because I don't understand!" I said and then softened the hard look on my face. "Why can't you just tell me?" I asked softly. "Because it's not that easy" he said turning and walked back to his spot before to sit. I sat beside him and he sighed. "There's things… in my life I'm not proud of… things that will endanger you're life along with how much danger is already in mine. I don't want you to suffer because of me" he said and I looked into those mesmerizing eyes. "Everyone has something from the past they aren't proud of. It's not about the past; it's about continuing on and living to make things better. And as far as danger goes… My life revolves around it" I said and smiled.

"Trust me, you're danger is far different from mine" he said and sighed. "Story for Story?" I asked and he looked at me with uncertainty. "Ill go first?" I asked with a little smile. He looked at me and gave a little smile. "Alright, go ahead" he said giving in, returning a little smile.

"I grew up around the Varden. You see my father was a dragon rider, lived to serve the Varden, and he took my mother and I around with him. It was a little after Galbatorix was first starting to reign and turning the dragon riders against each other. Urgals attacked the Varden. My Mother left me with Ajihad as she went to go find my father. To this day I still don't know what happened to her. There were just reports of her body being found" I explained. "So why are you chasing after the Ra'zac?" Murtagh asked. "I know it was them, and even if it wasn't… I still have a score to settle with them. They killed all my other family, leaving me with nothing but the Varden as my family" I answered. "And you're father?" he asked hesitantly. "Haven't seen him since..." I said. "So how'd you end up traveling in this area? And why is the Empire after you?" he asked. "I was being held prisoner. I was caught by Urgals while hunting. I've been there for months" I said and he looked at the fire.

"And what of your story?" I asked. "You wont like the truth" he said and took in a breath. "I…I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the forsworn" he said and I took in a deep breath. "No… It…You..." I stood up slowly and backed away from him. Ajihad told me all about Morzan; I knew little of his son for he kept that from me. I wasn't even supposed to hear of it, I just overheard him talking to it to someone. Mainly just talked of how Morzan betrayed them all and served Galbatorix. "You're the son of the traitor?!" I asked sharply. "I didn't choose this!" cried Murtagh as he stood up and began pulling at his shirt. "Look!" he pleaded and turned around showing his tanned and muscled skin. I went closer and looked at the scar. It was a long white scar going from his right shoulder to his left hip. I gently placed my finger tips on the scar and traced it down a little. I felt tears in my eyes, as I felt guilt for showing anger towards him before letting him finish. I now realized the secret he hid from the world… The secret he didn't want known. The secret I stumbled upon accidentally…


	4. Chapter 4

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Riding….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

"Oh Murtagh…" I said softly not knowing what to say. He let his shirt fall and faced me. "He gave me that when he was drunk… I was only 3" he said and I frowned. I was speechless at that point. "That's why we can't be together" he said

and I looked into his eyes. "Because of whom your father was?" I asked. "Part of it yes, but also the empire will never stop hunting me… you'd never be safe" he said. "I'm never safe to begin with, come on Murtagh think. I'm from within the Varden and I just escaped from imprisonment. You really think they are going to forget about me?" I asked seriously. He sighed and sat back down. "Maybe some things… are worth risking." I said and he looked at me as I sat.

I pressed my lips to his again loving the feeling. He held me in his arms as I laced my fingers into his hair again. We broke the kiss to catch our breath and I rested my forehead on his own. "I don't care if you're the son of Morzan… I don't care what you've done… I don't care" I said and he held me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep, were riding nonstop tomorrow" he said. "You should sleep, you haven't slept much" I protested. "I know" he said and sighed. "Ill take first watch" I said and he nodded. I watched him walk over and go lay down and I sighed. _'The son of Morzan… First and last of the Forsworn! How could it be possible!?' _I thought to myself.

A few hours had passed. I looked out wondering just how close we are to the Ra'zac. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and looked to see Murtagh getting up. I turned and face him as he came. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "I don't usually get much sleep" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Being on the run so much, I just get use to waking early to get ahead" he explained and I nodded. "Well you're not being hunted, you're the hunter this time, so go get some more sleep" I said and smiled a bit. "I don't think I could if I tried" he said. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt his arm wrap around me and I soon fell asleep.

_I was running inside the Varden, sword in hand. Loud sounds of screams and clanking of swords could be heard. I rushed down to the area and jumped clashing swords with an Urgal, killing as many as I could in my path. I looked above to see a Blue dragon along with a Rider. I smiled and watched for a second as the dragon flamed everything in its path. My smile faded as I saw the glimpse of something orange falling hard to the ground. I turned to see the orange dragon that I have been holding in my possession. "Thorontur!" I yelled as I reached the dragon. The rider was no where in sight…_

I sat up quickly and breathed in deep, exhaling slowly. "Shh it was just a dream" he said and touched my face gently. I got up quickly and went to my bag. "What's wrong?" he asked. I opened my bag and pulled out the egg wrapped in the blanket. "There's something… I didn't tell you" I said and he gave me a questioning look. I sat in front of him and unwrapped the blanket. Murtagh touched it as his eyes widened. "How did you get this?!" he asked softly and looked around as if to make sure no one was around. "I had help of a friend who was forced to work for the King. The one who helped me escape." I explained. Murtagh sighed and wrapped it up quickly just in case. "Keep it in your bag and keep it close" he said and I nodded.

I put the egg back in my bag and looked up at Murtagh. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb and then sighed. "Does Galbatorix know?" he asked. "I don't know" I said softly and Murtagh let go, letting his hand go to his leg. "I'm sorry" I said and he looked at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said. "Maybe we should leave now, give us a head start, seeing as neither of us is going to get sleep" I said and he nodded. He gave more water to the horses and we tacked them up. "Come on bandit" I said turning him with the reins. He snorted in protest to keep going but followed instructions anyway.

We kept at a fast pace but only slowed time to time to give the horses a breather. When we kept them at a walking pace, I stayed side by side with Murtagh. "How far off do you think we are?" I asked. "Not very far, but we must be careful they fight hunt best in the dark, it's when they are at their strongest" he informed and I nodded. I heard a roar not too far off. "Did you hear that?!" I asked. "Sounded like…" he said. "A Dragon!" I finished. "Come on Tornac!" he pressed his legs against Tornac's side and took off at a fast pace, Bandit and I following close behind.

When we got to a distance Murtagh slowed down. "Come on we have to walk them from here" he said softly and we both slid off. We got into view of the Ra'zac and hid close by. Anger rushed through my body. I slid my bow from my back and grabbed an arrow, Murtagh doing the same. I saw an older man getting pulled and about to have his throat slit. "Not to someone else…" I whispered angrily and let my arrow fly connecting to his shoulder making him howl. Murtagh and I continued to let the arrows fly to the Ra'zac. When they started to flee I saw a Ra'zac pick up a dagger. Unfortunately I was too slow and the dagger pierced into the old man as he threw himself in front of the boy.

I followed Murtagh out of our hiding place as we ran towards who I assumed to be the rider, but he lost consciousness before reaching him. I looked at his dragon and saw all the shackles. "Murtagh help me" I said as I walked over to her. Murtagh came over from the older man and helped me unchain her even though she'd growl and snarl. When we released her we headed to the rider but she roared at us. I stepped away along with Murtagh. "Just leave him be, she wont let us near her rider" he said and walked to the older man. "Try starting a fire" he instructed me. I nodded and went to look for firewood. I returned to the camp and like before, after many attempts I got a fire going. "How is he?" I asked crouching beside the man. "Not good" he said tearing the man's robe to make a bandage.

I winced at the wound as if it was my own. I watched Murtagh wrap it up and I went to the fire. Murtagh sat beside me when he was done and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I hate to leave him like that" I said referring to the rider. "Well until his dragon lets us near him we can't do anything for him" he said. He kept his bow in hand and left Tornac near him. I walked over to where I kept Bandit, petting his white coat.

I took my blade and without saying a word I walked off. I took in a breath of the cold air. I heard footsteps and stopped. They were getting closer and closer. I felt my heart beating faster. 'Thump thump… Thump thump… Thump thump…' I heard the breathing of someone close. I unsheathed my sword quickly and swung around putting my sword to the person's throat. "It's just me" Murtagh said. I breathed deep and lowered my sword. He stepped closer and I saw his handsome features in the moonlight. I sheathed my sword and sighed looking up at the sky. "How's the rider?" I asked. "The dragon won't let me close enough to check him" he responded. "And the other man?" I added. "Same, not so well, the bandage is what keeps him alive" he said and I nodded slowly.

"Murtagh… I have to go back to the Varden" I said and he nodded knowingly. "I know… but I can not go" he said. He saw the disappointment in my eyes. I understood why he couldn't… but I wish he would. "I can't and won't go to the Varden" he said and I nodded understandingly. "We should check on the rider" I said and started walking past him. He grabbed my arm gently and I turned to look at him, wisps of hair in my eyes, blowing softly in the light breeze. Murtagh moved the hair behind my ear and placed his hand on my cheek. He kissed me lightly and then deepened it.

We broke the kiss and headed back to the camp. I sat by Murtagh at the fire and leaned my head on his shoulder. Almost half asleep, I heard someone stir. I opened my eyes and looked at the rider. I saw him looked at his dragon for a bit, most likely talking I would guess, and then looked over at Murtagh and I. "Who are you?" he asked us. "Murtagh" he said. "I'm Lilix" I introduced staying in place. "Why did you help us?" the rider asked. "You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. We were tracking them." He said and nodded in my direction. I decided to let Murtagh do all the talking since I wasn't good with strangers anyways. Besides I was tired. Most of their conversation I zoned out.

When Murtagh made a sudden movement, I put my head up quickly. I watched as he went to help the rider. The dragon growled as Murtagh got near. "I would have helped you earlier, but your dragon wouldn't let me near you" he said. I went over to the other man, washing his forehead off with a wet rag. "Her name's Saphira" the rider said. _'Saphira... I've heard that name before'_ "How is he?" I heard the rider say. "Bad" Murtagh answered honestly. As the Rider went over to the man I stood up and let Murtagh and the rider talk. I walked over to Saphira and looked up at her. She backed up a few steps and stared at me intently. I remembered back to when my father taught me the Ancient Language. He said it would be good to prove to a rider I am trust worthy… if I were ever to meet one along the way or for whatever reason.

I thought back and then remembered. "Shur'tugal ne Haina. Atra nosu waise fricai." I said and her gaze lighted from her suspicion, but not completely. I sat by the rider as Murtagh made soup. "She's a fine dragon" I said and he smiled. "Thanks, I'm Eragon" he said and I nodded. I remembered the egg and walked over to my bag. I sat down in front of it and opened it. Inside still lay the egg wrapped in the blanket. I picked up the egg but I didn't unwrap it. Daltix's voice still replayed in my voice. I owed him my life. I would get him out of the rule of Galbatorix… I will free him. "I will free you Daltix … I will" I said softly. I started to put the egg back in the bag until I heard a crack. "What…" I said softly.

I put it down on the ground and unwrapped it. Another crack appeared on the egg. I could feel all eyes on me. A little piece began to come off and then fell to ground. Squeaks began coming from the egg. Its little head came out of the egg and then completely brought its body through breaking its egg. I fell backward but still in a sitting position and gasped in shock, eyes widened. "No way…" I said real soft. I looked up to see Eragon and Murtagh were looking at me along with Saphira. A little squeak broke my gaze from them and I looked down to see a little Orange dragon looking up at me. I reached my right hand to it and it inched its head closer.

With a beam of light and a surge of pain, I felt dizziness and let darkness take over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Riding….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's Note: Thanks to Neko of Light for Reviewing Ch.2 and vampireslayerwannabe for reviewing Ch.4 Also I may have to speed some things up, like Thorontur's growth and all, just to make the story be interesting and not be slow and boring. But that's just a maybe. Well here's Chapter 5

I heard the pounding of hoof beats slow down a pace. My Head ached and all I wanted to do was sleep. I kept my eyes closed and groaned. I felt an arm wrap around my waist tighter. I felt a little pain in my body and moved to try to ease it. "Easy" I heard Murtagh's soothing voice. I let a deep breath leave my lips and relaxed. "The dragon?" I asked. "Right here" he said. I relaxed more and leaned on Murtagh getting a bit more comfortable, eyes still closed. I heard the hoof beats stop and Tornac snorted. Murtagh gently slid off but held me in place so I wouldn't fall.

He held me in his arms after he got me off the horse and walked over to where we all would camp. He laid me down gently and went back to the horses. I heard a little squeak and looked to see the little orange dragon next to me. "Hmm you need a name" I said more to myself. The little Orange dragon went closer to me and curled in between my arm and my body. I remembered the dream I had and looked into the little dragons eyes. "Thorontur" I smiled. The Little dragon looked almost as if it was smiling and nodded its little head giving out a squeak. I let a laugh out and stroked his head gently. The dream made me realize something my friend had said. Her mother was a fortune teller so in return she learned how. She said it was of someone I would lose that is close to me. I felt a lump in my throat as I began to fear that is what triggered my dream…

The dragon turned a bit and growled a bit looking in the direction behind me. I turned to see Murtagh heading this way. "Shh Thorontur it's alright" I said patted his body. "So it has a name then" Murtagh said and sat beside me. "It's Elvish, it means Strength of an Eagle" I said and smiled. I looked in the sky and didn't see Eragon or Saphira in sight. "Where are Eragon and Saphira?" I asked. "Both hunting I believe" he said. I heard a little squeak and looked at Thorontur. "What is it little guy?" I asked looking at him. Another little squeak was the response. "I think he's hungry" Murtagh stated and I looked at him.

Thorontur looked up with those little Orange eyes. Murtagh must have hunted when I lost consciousness, for he took out a little piece of meat and threw it to Thorontur. Who devoured it happily. Eragon came back with Saphira a little while later. He had some of his hunt with him and Saphira curled herself into an area to rest. After cooking the food we sat around and ate while we talked. "Are you heading to the Varden?" I asked and Eragon nodded. "That's where Brom told me to go" he added and I looked at the man lying not too far away. I fell silent not knowing what else to say. "Who's taking the first watch?" I asked after we all finished. "I will" Murtagh offered and Eragon nodded. "Ill take the next one" Eragon said and lay beside Saphira. Thorontur was laying by the fire closest to me.

I stood up and faced Murtagh. "Try to get some sleep" he said and kissed my temple. His shoulder gently touched mine as he passed me. I laid down but I wasn't tired enough to sleep. I rested my head on my arm and let my other arm rest beside me. I watched the fire and Thorontur sleep. If Galbatorix found out about Thorontur, I would be pulled into imprisonment once more and forced to serve in his army… something I did not want. Sighing as I failed to fall asleep, I lifted my body up and went over to Murtagh. He held a wet rag in his hand and washed his upper body. I looked at his scar in the mix of the moon and fire light. How could anyone do that to a 3 year old child? Especially their own blood!

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him since he was sitting. He jumped a bit. I felt his muscles tense until he saw it was me. I felt them relax under my hand. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you" I said softly. "It's alright" he said calm and breathed out. "Just have a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings" he explained. "About your father?" I asked softly as I looked at his scar. He turned so he could look at me and said "Partly". I put my finger tips to his scar and his muscles tensed a bit. I moved my hand away and saw him swallow, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I gently touched it again and then kissed his shoulder a few time, kissing parts of his scar also. "How could someone do this to their own child?" I asked more to myself softly and felt a single tear. I didn't know why either. Murtagh turned fully to me. He wiped the single tear away and stared into my eyes. He pulled my body into his and kissed me quick and gentle a few times. "You should be sleeping" he told me. "I couldn't sleep..." I replied. I moved over to Brom and sat by him. The man was in such bad shape. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the Brom, the legendary dragon rider who helped the Varden. He looked familiar in ways, and the name Saphira... Something just had to connect.

"He isn't doing very well" I said and looked at Murtagh to see him staring at me. "I don't think he is going to live much longer" I said and a frown seemed to appear on Murtagh's face as he looked down. "I don't think so either" he said. I walked back over to Murtagh and sat beside him. "Do you think … That's the Brom who killed Morzan?" I asked uneasy. Murtagh sighed. "I have my suspicions" he said and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You should try to sleep" I said moving closer to him, now resting my head between his neck and side of his jaw. "I will… once my watch is over" he said and kissed my forehead, holding me close.

By some miracle I fell asleep but I was half asleep when I felt myself being gently picked up. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Murtagh picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him lay me down and crouched as he looked at me, pushing some hair from my face. "I need to get to the Varden" I listened to Eragon and Murtagh talk. "So does Lilix" I heard Murtagh reply. "What about you?" Eragon asked. "My path doesn't lead that way" he said not revealing the truth. I knew he wouldn't.

"I want you to take her with you, The Varden is her home. I can not go, if I do ill stray too far from my path." Murtagh requested. How could he just try to abandon me?! I knew somehow that I could trust Eragon and he could teach me what he knows of being a dragon rider, but how could he just leave me… "I will take her with us, but when are you leaving?" Eragon asked. "I will take you to the farthest I can to the Varden but once we get close that is when I take my separate path" Murtagh explained.

When Eragon didn't respond I took it that he just nodded as an agreement. "You should get some sleep" Eragon offered. I heard footsteps come closer and I felt someone lay beside me. I breathed deep and then felt Thorontur come closer between me and Murtagh. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him. I heard Murtagh's breathing go even and I knew he was asleep. Sleep was just something I wasn't getting enough of. I sat up to see Eragon by Brom. I stood up and went beside him. Eragon looked up at me and stood up. "I tried to kill the Ra'zac before Brom was hit… I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault" he said as he looked down at Brom. "So I'm guessing Brom taught you to fight with swords" I said and smiled. He looked at me and knew what I was getting at. He dulled both of our blades and we stood at our stances. "Let's see what you got… Dragon Rider" I said beckoning him and then smiled. Thorontur and Saphira sat near each other watching us fight. I will admit he is good, Brom taught him well. "Watch your legs" Murtagh said and laughed a bit. Eragon and I looked at Murtagh and I remembered when Murtagh and I fought.

I took the opportunity and kicked Eragon's legs out from under him. I stood beside him and pointed my sword to his neck.

I felt the tip of a sword on my back and turned my head a bit to see Murtagh. "You cheated" I said. "There are no rules in sword fighting, especially not in a battle" Murtagh said and I knew he was right. I moved my sword when I felt Murtagh's off mine and I helped Eragon up. Some time had passed and I was talking with Eragon. He had taught me some of the words in the Ancient language, like fire. That would help when I needed to start a fire again. Days passed as we were traveling. Thorontur was getting bigger and Brom wasn't doing any better. Fear was growing onto me as I could sense more danger that was going to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's Note: Thanks to Wings of Tears and Remember the Darkness for Reviewing and everyone reading this. Also I'm going along with the book but there will be times where I will add my own storylines into it and sometimes it may be in Murtagh's POV or Third Person pov but it will mainly be in Lilix's. It'll all make sense when you read it. So this chapter has a bit of my own ideas to go with it, so hopefully it works out. Worse case scenario I rewrite it Well hope you like it. And Reviews would be appreciated on it to tell me if I should rewrite this or not. Also this chapter will kind of be short because I'm not sure how many will like this. Ok ill stop rambling and here we go.

I felt Bandit getting weaker each day. We made camp after long traveling and I let bandit rest. Murtagh came over to me and pet bandit's side. "He's not doing well" Murtagh said and I nodded. "I know" I said softly. "He's dying" I said softly, barely audible. Murtagh put his hands on the sides of my shoulders gently and I felt him close to me. "One way or another I'm always around death" I said and sighed. I turned to Murtagh and leaned my head on his chest.

I lay with Murtagh beside me staring at the fire. My eyes were getting heavier but I knew Murtagh was wide awake. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

_I saw my mother wrapped in a blanket being carried in my soldiers of the Varden. "Mom…" I said softly and tears began to fall. "Mom!" I yelled and got out of Ajihad's grasp. "No... Please no" I cried as I lay beside my mom. I was taken to my room and I lay on my bed letting the tears go freely. Food was brought to me but I barely touched it. I heard Ajihad and a soldier talking at my door. I turned to my side so they thought I was asleep. "Poor Child" I heard the soldier say. "Yes, But she will be taken cared of. I promised her mother years ago for if anything like this was to happen" Ajihad said. I kept myself silent as the tears fell. "I fear Morzan and Galbatorix will plan more strikes" said the guard. "There is also talk of Morzan's son…" The Soldier said. "We'll deal with it all soon enough" Ajihad said. "Soon enough" I felt him look at me and then shut the door behind him._

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw the fire dying down a bit and Murtagh was putting sticks and other things to keep it going. I watched as Murtagh played with Thorontur a bit. I laughed when Thorontur jump on him when he sat and stayed on his chest. Murtagh landed on his back with an "Oomph!" Murtagh turned his head to me and laughed a bit. "Get off him Thorontur" I said still laughing. I went over to Murtagh and extended my hand to him. He grabbed it gently and I helped him up. "He is getting big" Murtagh said and I nodded. "Yeah he is" I said. "Fire is dying down, I'm going to go get some more sticks" I said. "Be Careful" he said and I nodded. I sheathed my sword and walked to go find stuff for the fire.

I listened closely as I thought I heard food steps. I ignored it as I saw leaves roll on the ground past me, blown by the wind. I still looked around and kept my guard up. I stood up with a pile of sticks in my arms and felt a cold blade to my throat. "Scream and Your throat will be slit" the harsh voice came. I stayed calm all for except inside my head.

_THORONTUR!_

"Lets go" the voice said and directed me where to go. I saw a group of soldiers after we kept walking a distance. I saw a familiar man stand there with Sorrow-filled eyes trying to avoid eye contact with me. Then I realized… "Daltix" I said barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe it. Had he set me up? Had he purposely given me the egg knowing the big possibility of it hatching for me and now that they had me id have to serve for Galbatorix?! "How could you?" I said softly and only Daltix understood.

"Cut a piece of her sleeve, put her blood on it, and someone deliver the message that she's dead" said the soldier's captain. "There's a problem with that" Daltix said. "What?" the captain turned to him not in the mood to be objected. "The dragon has hatched for her" Daltix said and grabbed my palm showing it to him. The captain clenched his teeth together and let out a low growl. "Just take her, Galbatorix will make her call her dragon anyway" he said and they dragged me along. "Let me go!" I yelled as they continued to drag me

X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X

Murtagh heard the high pitch scream of a girl. Thorontur had sensed something before but put his head done not entirely sure. Now he was more than positive something was wrong. Eragon sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You hear that?" Murtagh asked. "Hear what?" Eragon asked. Murtagh began to wonder if he was just hearing things. "Nothing, It's just Lilix went for firewood and she's been gone awhile. I think I'm started to hear things. Just worried that's all" he replied and Eragon nodded. "Get some sleep, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Eragon said.

Murtagh lay in his usually spot looking up at the stars. Thorontur lay at his side. "She'll be ok" Murtagh said and Thorontur let out a low squeal as he closed his eyes. Sleep began to take over Murtagh as he heard someone calling his name into sleep.

"_Murtagh!" The voice yelled. "Murtagh!" The shout was louder. Murtagh saw Lilix's wrist tied and she was leaning against a tree. Tears were falling loosely from her eyes as her head faced down towards the ground. She looked up and as if she saw him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Murtagh" She whispered softly and another tear fell. "Help me" she said barely above a whisper as more tears fell._


	7. Chapter 7

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's note: Sorry it's taking a while to update, I have finals on Monday and Tuesday and those are my last days of school so I've just been working on a lot of school stuff. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. To any I've disappointed, I apologize I'm doing my best. Because please keep in mind that this is my first Eragon Fiction. So it may not be the best in the world. Ok to anyone who did like the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter. Also just a heads up that if this story goes well and people still like it. There will be a sequel because I have a lot of ideas but of course I have to finish this first.

Warning: Does contain Violence in this Chapter but not much.

I sat there watching in disgust as the men walk by. I began working on my ropes, trying to untie them. I needed a dagger of some sort but I didn't know where I would get it. I looked at a dagger in one of the soldiers belt buckles. How was I supposed to get to it?! I didn't entirely see where we had camped and what way we came because I was blinded by a dark cloth around my eyes. All I know is that we didn't go as far as they tried to make me think. I just stayed in the spot they sat me, seeing as in I couldn't leave even if I wanted to… There were at least 4 guards around me. "Daltix!" I heard a soldier call and Daltix's head shot up. I watched as he went up to his captain and was handed food. They both looked at me and then he nodded.

I looked away but soon felt someone's presence. I heard the crunching of leaves under someone's boots and looked up to see Daltix. "A Moment" Daltix said to the guards. They were hesitant but they nodded and left. "Here" Daltix said but I lowered my eyes away from him. He placed the food beside me and went to my back. "If you run, they will kill you" Daltix whispered and then cut my binds. I rubbed my wrists and looked at the food. "You must be hungry" Daltix said. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's probably drugged" I said and Daltix sighed. Daltix knelt by me and looked around, in a low voice he said "I have to retie you but I'm going to give you a dagger, the first chance you get cut your binds and run, but do not lead them to Murtagh, I know you found him… They are waiting for Murtagh to come. They want him also."

"But how and why are you helping me?" I asked Daltix barely above a whisper and he just gave a sigh. "How I know is a story for another time, we will meet again" He said and walked away without another word. I hid the dagger in the long sleeve of my corset. I swallowed as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

_Murtagh, I pray you don't come, for it may be the death of us both_

As much as I did want him to come, I didn't want him to be killed, or captured to be sent to Galbatorix. I decided that once the men were all drunk and passed out cold, I would make my escape. No longer would I be a Damsel in Distress, for that was not the kind of woman I was. I looked around and spotted my sword. A soldier was looking at it. "Such a beautiful sword and How did you come by this?" The soldier looked at me as he held the blade. Other soldiers followed his gaze; I could already tell they were a little drunk. "Death" I said glaring up at the men and the soldiers laughed in amusement.

"Is that right?" he said with a smug look and smirk upon his face. "Yes and you will be slaughtered with that sword in my hands, Vel einradhiniet ai shur'tugal" I spoke harshly as I looked into the man's eyes. Whether the men understood me… I knew not. I knew a lot of the Ancient Language from my father, but he did not have time to teach me all of the language. He just taught me phrases, such as the one I just spoke meaning "Upon my Word as a Rider". The sword that man took… was my Father's.

The men were called upon to be told of when we would be leaving, but did so out of my hearing range. From there more beer and food was served. I didn't touch mine. I knew it was drugged. I saw Daltix glance up at me from time to time. My Mouth was dry from lack of water and my stomach growled with the need of food. One by one the men were passing out. Some just collapsed wherever they were standing as they chugged their beers. I began to work on my ropes when they all passed out, all but 5. There was a man that stood a little ways away from me on guard. The captain was awake in his tent with two men guarding him, and then there was Daltix.

The man guarding me did the same thing each time. He kept his back to me and then turned, walked 5 paces to my tree, stood facing me for about 10 seconds and walked back. With the dagger in hand, I kept both hands behind me like they were tied. The man did his usual routine. When he turned I stood and grabbed him putting my hand over his mouth and slit his throat before any of the other men on guard saw it.

Dragging his body to keep it out of sight of the other guards, I put it close to the tree and in the shadows. I crouched down and looked around for my sword. There it was in the sheath of the soldier. I stayed in the shadow as I inched my way towards the man who ridiculed me before. I saw the two Guards and Daltix be called in by the Captain. Something wasn't right. I knew if I was going to make a move it had to be now… I walked over and around some men and got to the soldier with my blade. I quietly and with ease took my blade from his sheath. I knew I should have just walked away… but when I looked at the man… Anger just burned inside of me.

He began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. I placed the sharp tip of the blade to the man's heart. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the state he was waking in.

"Sh" I said softly putting a finger to my lips and then smiling. "Vel einradhiniet… ai shur'tugal" I said soft but harsh and pressed the blade through his heart. I took the blade out and heard the voice of men. I looked and saw Daltix coming out of the tent alone. He looked at me and then his eyes widened in shock as he saw what I had done. "What have you done" He said softly. "Get out of here! Go!" Daltix instructed me softly and I ran. I heard the shouting of men as I got into the shadows. I stopped to look and see. I saw the two other guards and the Captain.

"She got out of my grasp she threatened to kill me!" Daltix said and I heard the captain growl in frustration loudly. "Don't let her get away!" He yelled and the guards went off in the direction they thought I went. I watched as the Captain grabbed Daltix's upper arm roughly and turned him to face his angered expression. "If she gets away… I am holding you responsible in telling Galbatorix" he said and I gasped. Daltix would be killed and the captain knew it.

Daltix nodded and walked off to "search for me". "Daltix!" I said softly and he looked at me then looked to see if the captain wasn't looking. When he wasn't he came over to me and crouched beside me. "What are you doing here?!" he asked softly. "I can't let you get killed because of me" I said. "That is a risk I'm willing to take. Now go!" he said. "No! Even after all this, you were still always loyal to my father. I am forever in your debt and I will not let you be killed." I argued back. "Lilix… please you must go" he said almost begging. I looked at his begging face and sighed in defeat. "I will help you escape Galbatorix… I will" I said and Daltix hugged me. "You must go" he said and I nodded rushing off into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, the only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in

Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to update. I tried to make this one longer since the others haven't been so long, Although I don't know how much longer this one is compared to the others. Also this one is more of a romance, thought id add some romance before more of the action comes in. That and I don't know about all of you but I'm just a sucker for Romances. Anyways Sorry for the super long wait and Thanks to everyone who Reviewed (Eragonpeep, KeLpIeenoch, and Remember the Darkness).

Murtagh shot up from where he lay. Dreams had played tricks on him before, but this dream he wasn't entirely sure. Thorontur was beside Eragon and Saphira. Murtagh made his way to Tornac and saddled him up. "Where are you going?" Eragon asked. "Lilix is in trouble, I saw her" he said as he continued to get Tornac ready. "I'm going after her" Murtagh said as he grabbed his blade and his bow. "I'm not going to let you go on your own" Eragon said as Murtagh got into Tornac's saddle.

Murtagh sighed. "And what of the man? I with take Thorontur with me, he can fly so he should be able to keep up" Murtagh said and rode off on Tornac. He rode cautiously for just in case any others lurked around. Time had passed and still no sign of her. Murtagh watched as Thorontur flew overhead. Slowing Tornac to a walk, he took a breather. Thorontur flew more ahead and then took a different turn. Watching with a look of curiosity, Murtagh sped Tornac up to follow Thorontur's trail.

He felt Tornac grow tired so he slowed him to a walk until he stopped him to slide off. Murtagh looked on the ground saw where Thorontur had landed and where he continued to walk from there. Leading Tornac by his reins, he followed those tracks. In the Moonlight, Murtagh saw Thorontur lying down and saw someone washing themselves with a watered down rag. "Lilix!" Murtagh shouted as he rushed over to her. Her head shot up and she stood only for a second to be pulled into his arms. She buried her face into his neck forgetting about some blood on her face.

Murtagh pulled away and looked her over. "What happened?" he asked and she sighed. "It's kind of a long story" She said as she re-sat and washed off her hands. Murtagh sat beside her and reached for the rag. He took it from her hands and gently washed the blood off her face. "Where's Eragon and Saphira?" she asked. "At the camp" he explained and then she looked at Thorontur. Thorontur stood and shut up into the sky overhead. "Come on we need to get back" Murtagh said standing and helping her stand as well. "They're looking for me" She said. "Who is?" Murtagh asked. "Galbatorix's Soldiers… They know Thorontur has hatched now" She explained and Murtagh's eyes widened a bit. "Come on" he said gently taking her hand into his and soon got on Tornac behind her.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Murtagh and I got to our original campsite. "We need to go" I said as I slid down Tornac after Murtagh. "Are you alright?" Eragon asked. "Yes, but we need to go" I said. We traveled until Saphira found a good place for us to stay. It was a good size cavern. The horses had trouble getting up but soon we got them up. I rested on a side of the cavern and closed my eyes. "Impressive" Murtagh said and then added "Ill go get firewood". I opened my eyes and watched as Murtagh left the cave. I looked over at the man and saw Eragon holding the man's hand.

Murtagh returned, made a fire, and then sat beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah... I'm fine" I said and looked at him. After we all ate Eragon returned to the man. I stood from the fire and went to the entrance of the cavern. The moonlight lit the land surrounding the area. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm.

I felt a presence enter my mind

_**Are you alright little one?**_

_I'm fine Thorontur_

_**Do you not remember that I can sense when something is wrong?**_

_I'm just scared…_

Thorontur landed near me on the hilltop and I walked to his side. I rested my hand on the side of his front leg.

_**What are you scared of?**_

_What is to come, I am afraid of what is going to happen when we reach the Varden. I am not good to be around. I'm a jinx Thorontur._

_**You are not a jinx**_

_Then why do bad things always happen when I'm around_

_**It is part of being a Dragon Rider, The danger is all part of it, and you were just around it your whole life… Now it is time for you to be able to make the difference, Correct what your father has done wrong…**_

_And What if I'm not ready for that? _I looked up at Thorontur and he gazed down at me with those Bright Orange eyes.

_**Do you believe in Fate Lilix?**_

_Of Course_

_**This… is all part of fate. Your Fate and My fate. Together we can do anything**_

I smiled up at him and hugged his neck.

_We need to fly first…_

I listened to the humming of Thorontur laughing and I laughed also.

_**Murtagh is coming**_

I turned around and saw Murtagh just like Thorontur had said. "Not interrupting am I?" Murtagh asked with a small smile and I returned the smile.

_**I'm going hunting**_

_Be careful_

I watched as Thorontur flew off and then I looked back at Murtagh. "He's getting big enough to be ridden soon" he said. "I just need a saddle" I said. "I'm sure Eragon could make you one" Murtagh said. "I don't want to trouble him; he has enough to worry about… How is he?" I asked. "Trying to get the man to eat or even drink something, but you know how it is" he said softly and I nodded. A breeze hit me and I felt a chill go up my spine. Murtagh stepped closer to me and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked and looked up at him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "I don't know" he answered. "I won't go to the Varden" he said and I nodded slowly. "I know" I said as I moved from his arms and walked a little ways from him keeping my back to him. I felt Murtagh's hands go to my arms as he stood behind me. "If there wasn't so much chaos for me going into the Varden you know I would go" he said. "But they won't exactly greet me with open arms" he said. "Let me go with you" I said facing him. "I've put you in enough danger" he said and started walking away.

I grabbed his forearm. "Will you let me make my own decisions" I asked softly. "I will not drive you from your home and your family" he said turning back to me. "I want to be with you Murtagh. I…I Want to be by your side" I said and he looked into my eyes to see how serious I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt Murtagh's hands go to my waist. Our faces inched closer and our lips were less than an inch away. "I'd stay with you until the end" I said softly. "And Why? Why with someone as horrible as me? You deserve so much more. Someone who you can settle down with, have a home, and a family… You'll always be on the run with me" he responded back just as soft.

"Don't you understand Murtagh; I would rather run around all of Alagaesia and back with you than marry some man that I could never care for as much as you. I've told you… I don't care of your past. What your father has done… You should not have to bear that; you should not be the one getting the blame for your father's errors. I see you how others do not. There is no other man I want. Only you…only you" I said keeping my voice low. I felt Murtagh's lips crash onto mine. I kissed him back not wanting to think of when we would have to separate. I felt his hands move and he placed them on my face. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I moved my hands from around his neck and slid them down, leaving them resting on his chest. "Face it Murtagh, You can't get rid of me" I said and he smiled down at me as I smiled up at him. Once again I felt his lips crash onto mine but for a softer and sweeter kiss.

_**You're getting attached**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Just be careful…**_

_Of What?_

_**Just… Be Careful, I'm not saying it will happen… but you must remember of whom is father was**_

_Thorontur not you too!_

_**I am not saying I dislike him, or hold hostility towards him because of his father… I'm just saying be cautious. Don't be angry with me little one.**_

I sighed and looked at Murtagh. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Argument with Thorontur" I said. I rested my head in his chest and closed my eyes. "Tired?" Murtagh asked and I nodded. I felt him lift me up and hold me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep. He lay me down and laid down beside me after covering me with a blanket. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with the warmth of the fire and Murtagh beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider….**

**An Eragon Fan Fiction**

**Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Christopher Paolini is Amazing and everything belongs to him. The only thing I own is Lilix and any character I add in…**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (xxroxy-dogxx, Hope and Love, lili-potter8970, KeLpIeenoch) and to everyone who read. You're all awesome and I hope I don't disappoint you guys. So here we go with Chapter 9!**

_I found myself going on an unfamiliar path. I continued to walk until I saw a hooded man, standing with his back to me. "Hello?" I questioned but no reply. I swallowed hard, a little fear upon my spine. I walked towards the hooded figure. "Lilix" A male voice said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Lilix" He said again. I walked closer and reached for his hood. I began to pull it back…_

My eyes shot open and I looked around. Murtagh came to my side, "Come on" he said softly and extended his hand to me. I took it and looked over at Eragon to see him talking to the man. "He's awake?" I asked when we got to the opening of the cave. "Yes, but I still don't think he is well…" was Murtagh's reply. I sighed and couldn't help but feel horrible. After some time Eragon came to us. "We need to bury him" Eragon said. "We might be seen" warned Murtagh. As they went to the top I went in the cave.

I went to Brom's side and knelt beside him.

_This is all my fault_

_Y**ou can not blame yourself little one…**_

_Why not?! If I was quicker I could have prevented it! But I wasn't…_

_**He knew what he was doing**_

_I know, but I just can't help but feel responsible…_

Thorontur was about to speak until Murtagh and Eragon came to get Brom. After Eragon was done I read the writing…

"Here Lies Brom.

Who was a Dragon Rider.

And like a Father

To me.

May his name live on in Glory"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I put my hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I'm Sorry" I said softly and left him be. That night the man visited my dreams again…

"_Lilix…" his words called me. "I'm Sorry, Forgive me" he said. "For what?" I asked. "If you saw me, you'd know what for" the man replied. "But… I don't understand how will I know if you never show yourself?" I asked. "When the time is right… When it is right" His words faded as he walked away from me. "Wait!" I called, but soon he vanished into the darkness. _

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked and saw Murtagh was gone, probably hunting along with Thorontur and Saphira. I looked over across on the other side, Eragon was asleep. I got up and went to Bandit. "Hey boy" I said softly and he snorted. I saw him grow more and more tired everyday. "There's no way you'll be able to travel anymore at the speed I need you to go, huh boy" I said and I frowned. A look of sadness came into Bandit's eyes. I decided it was time to release him to the wild again. I led him by his halter carefully down the hill.

When we got a certain distance away, I stopped and turned to him. "You belong in the wild, where you started" I said and a tear fell. "And if I'm going to let you go, it should be when you still have enough life left…" I said as more tears fell. He gave a soft neigh and nudged my cheek with his nose. I smiled and took his halter off. I sighed and wiped the tears. "You're free" I said and I hugged him around his neck. "Go find your family" I said and he nodded at me. I gave a little laugh and smile. Bandit took off after a bit and then turned around. I continued to stand and watch him. I heard him neigh and whinny. I smiled and then watched him continue on.

"That's nice what you did" I heard behind me and I jumped. I turned and saw Murtagh holding the rabbits he killed. "Give me a heart attack Murtagh" I said and laughed a bit. "Sorry" he said and smiled. "I don't think he has long so I thought that I might as well let him wild again" I replied. Silence took over our conversation.

"I still can't believe he's dead…" I said and stared at the ground. "I know" Murtagh said. "I'm such a jinx" I said softly. "No you're not" Murtagh said putting the rabbits down and taking my hands into his own.

_**Why won't you just believe us when we say you're not?**_

I tried to ignore Thorontur, he always seemed to be right… but not with this.

"Eragon should…" I stopped as I saw a shadowed figure in a distance. "Lilix?" Murtagh asked. I looked at him and then back at where the shadowed figure was, but it was gone. "What is it?" Murtagh asked. "Nothing… it's nothing" I answered. We got back to the cave and Murtagh talked with Eragon. I sat in the cave, my back to the wall, thinking about my recent dreams.

I overheard Murtagh and Eragon talking about traveling. I zoned out thought with still much on my mind. Murtagh came over to me. "Were leaving" he said and I stood. I took Cadoc from him and led the horse slowly down the hill. "Looks like you're my new companion for now" I said as I stroked Cadoc's mane. I held Snowfire's reins while Murtagh got Tornac.

_**I agree with Murtagh that you should ask Eragon about how to make a saddle or see if he'll make you one**_

_Is someone getting Jealous?_

_**No…**_

"I think someone is jealous Cadoc" I said and laughed.

_**Am not!**_

I smiled up at him.

_Ill ask soon ok?_

_**That's all I ask**_

I sensed that he was pleased and I smiled.

The traveling gave me more time to think. I smiled at Tornac as Eragon and Murtagh talked about him. He really is a magnificent horse. Cadoc was sold in a small village. I joined Murtagh on Tornac, I didn't really mind and also I hoped I'd be flying with Thorontur soon. I wrapped my arms around Murtagh's waist and we continued to travel. After long traveling and finally passing safely by Uru'Baen, I slept peacefully.

_I was now walking through a wooded area. There was an adult, but still looked young, sitting by the water, cupping water in her hands and washing off her face. She turned her head and looked at me. She had beautiful auburn hair with light green eyes. "I've been waiting a long time to visit your dreams Lilix" she said and smiled. The wind pushed her hair back and there her ears became visible, revealing she was an elf. I gasped a little. "You have the eyes of your Father, You look like him" she said and smiled. "How do you know my father?" I asked her. She came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "There is a lot I know of your Father, You, and many other things" she replied. I looked at her and couldn't help but feel as if I've seen her features before, Someone I've seen or met, but I knew I've never seen her before. "My name is Lomea _(A/N: Lomea is pronounced Low-May-Ah),_ and you have a big future ahead of you" she said and sat by the water again. I joined her and wondered how she knew so much of me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you have Thorontur don't you?" she said and smiled. "There is much that will happen in your life. Fate, Love, Betrayal, Mysteries needing to be solved, and even… Death" she explained. "But…" I stopped and stared at the water. "What was my father like?" I asked. "He was an honorable man. He swore to protect the people and more importantly you, no matter what it took" she explained. "But he left me when I needed him most!" I exclaimed standing. "In time… you will understand and soon enough you will be visited." She said. "Visited?" I wondered. "There has been a cloaked man in your dreams… He is important in your life. Pay attention to your dreams, But now you must wake up" she said. "I have so many questions though" I said quickly. "We will meet again" Lomea promised. "Now wake up, Wake from your sleep for danger is soon to come" Her voice grew softer…_

I sat up quickly and a hand covered my mouth. I saw Murtagh with his hand over my mouth and a finger to his lips. He signaled for me to get up quietly with his free hand as he released the other from my mouth. He grabbed his hand-and-a-half blade as I grabbed my blade. An Urgal came from behind us. "Brisingr!" Eragon yelled and blue fire hit the Urgal. With a roar from Saphira we all turned and saw a group of Urgals coming from the side.

We continued to fight as many as we could. When I saw Eragon get hit, out of instinct I yelled "Brisingr!" A bright flame appeared, killing the ones near me. I soon felt weak. Trying to get to Eragon, I fell to my knees. I soon fell fully to the ground and felt claws wrap around me. I saw more dots in my vision but I could still see Thorontur a bit. "Thorontur…Saphira…Murtagh…Eragon" I said softly.

Thorontur was talking to me but it was hard to understand. I soon blacked out…


	10. Chapter 10

Behind The Eyes of a Dragon Rider….

An Eragon Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song, "Once in every lifetime" by Jem and "Somewhere" by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Murtagh, or anything else from the inheritance trilogy. The only thing I own is Lilix, Lomea, and any other character I add in.

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone who has been patiently waiting. I was completely stuck but after watching Eragon I got some ideas . I'm going to try to post at least two chapters for you all this time. This way its like a way to make up for the long wait. Once again sorry. Like I said before if this all continues to go well, there will be a sequel depending if you all want a sequel. Thanks to Eragonpeep, Hope and Love, and to Black-bloodedvamp, littlerockindraong(anon.),My-lover-gren-gren, Mrs.Gallagher, and Readerfreak10 for the reviews. Once again Im really sorry. Hope you all like the update and I will hopefully be updating this more often now!

Chapter 10:

My whole body ached. I felt as if at any moment I'd slip back into an unconscious state. I groaned and moved a bit as I slowly opened my eyes. "Easy, easy." Murtagh said as he rushed to my side. He helped me sit up and I took in a few deep breaths. I looked around and couldn't see Eragon, only Saphira. "Where's Eragon?" I asked with questioning eyes to Murtagh. "The urgals took him… I can only think of to Durza." My eyes widened as Murtagh said Durza. "We have to help him." I said as I helped myself up to a standing position, wincing as I did so. "I am going to." He replied. "What do you mean you are? I'm coming too." I said. "You're going to stay here with Thorontur." Murtagh argued. "I won't let you go alone!" I argued back. "You're hurt. Please, just stay here until I come back with Eragon." He pleaded in a calm voice. "I will not send you there by yourself. Even if I know Saphira can watch over you, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." I said softly.

Murtagh took a step closer to me and placed his hands on my face. "I almost lost you once. Please, just stay here where I know you are safe. If you come with me Durza will surely find you and you will be back in that cell waiting for torture. I will not doom you to that." He spoke. "How long with you be gone?" I asked looking back up. "I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. His lips touched mine softly at first and then turned into a passionate kiss. My forehead rested on his as I kept my eyes closed. "I will come back for you." He whispered softly and walked to Saphira. I watched as Murtagh climbed into Saphira's saddle and watched her jump up into the sky and watched them disappear.

"Now what?" I said to Thorontur. _**We wait**_. I sighed and looked around. _Let's go flying.__** How? We don't have a saddle. **_I looked around and went to my bag. In my bag I pulled out the blankets I use to sleep on. _It may not be the best thing, but_ _I'll use this. Please? _I heard a sigh in my head and watched as Thorontur laid down. I smiled big and climbed up on him. "You know you want to fly." I smiled as I spoke and heard him laugh in my head. _**Hold on tight.**_ I clinged onto his spikes and gasped as he shot into the sky like an arrow. I lessened my grip as I became more comfortable. "This is incredible!" I shouted as I looked around. I lifted my arms out and leaned my head back as I closed my eyes. It felt great being in the air feeling as if I was flying. It felt right being a dragon rider. I felt proud. I watched as the sun began to fall and the moon rise.

_We should head back… They could come soon. _Thorontur smoothly turned and headed back to where we were supposed to be. We landed with a thud as the sky became darker. I slid off Thorontur and went to the horses to calm them. At the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a shadowed figure. I turned quickly and gasped. My breathing quickened as someone was actually standing there. A black stallion stood proudly beside him. "Who are you?" I asked loudly enough for the person to hear me. No response. From what I saw I could tell he was an elderly man, but not as old as I may think. He stood with his hood covering his face, staring at me. "Why are you following us?!" I couldn't understand this man. He wouldn't speak. "Answer me!" I yelled growing impatient and I stepped forward.

_**Be careful! **_Thorontur snarled warningly at me. The man laughed softly. "You have a strong spirit like your mother." He spoke. His voice… How did I know that voice? "How do you know my mother…?" My face became serious as my voice became soft and calm. "He is a fine dragon." He said looking at Thorontur. Thorontur's eyes became bitter as he showed the points of his teeth and took a step back. "Why are you following us?" I asked as I stood beside Thorontur and put a hand on his leg. "I have needed to speak to you alone. I didn't mean to frighten you all those times." He said assuring. "About what…" I asked. _**They're coming. **_

I looked up at the sky and saw Saphira coming. I looked back down and watched as the man turned his horse. "Wait! Don't go! You can help us! We have to reach the Varden." I said. _**Lilix! Quiet! We don't know if we can trust him! **_Thorontur's voice bit into my thoughts. "We will meet again. I promise. I won't abandon you again…" He rode off quickly before another word could be spoken. "Again?" I questioned to myself softly. I stared blankly at the now empty area. He was already hidden in the shadows. Saphira landed on the crest of a hill and stretched out her wings. Murtagh readied the horses as Eragon was beside Saphira.

I rushed over to Murtagh's side. "What's going on?" I asked. "Saphira's hurt. Once we help her, we need to get out of here." He said and I nodded. "Can you finish getting the horses ready?" He asked. I nodded again and Murtagh went over to help Eragon. I finished tacking the horses as fast as I could. When I finished I looked over at Saphira to see how she was. I turned just in time to see Saphira fly up into the sky and Murtagh already near me. "Come on." He said in a hasty voice and climbed up onto Tornac. Eragon hurriedly got onto Snowfire. I looked behind us and saw the cloaked man on the black stallion. My eyes widened as I saw him in the not too far distance watching us. I felt Murtagh's arm go to my side as he pulled me up in front of him and Tornac swiftly raced off after Snowfire.


End file.
